127th Motor Rifle Division (Russia)
The 127th Order of Kutuzov Motor Rifle Division ( ) is a division of the Russian Ground Forces. It was reformed from the 59th and 60th Motor Rifle Brigades in 2018, and was the 127th Machine-Gun Artillery Division (127 пулемётно-артиллерийская дивизия) from 1990 to 2009. The division traces its history to the 66th Rifle Division of World War II. Formation and World War II The division was originally formed on 14 May 1932 in village of Lutkovka-Medveditskoye in the Shmakovsky raion of the Ussuriisk Oblast, Far Eastern Military District, as the 2nd Collective Farm Division. It was renamed the 66th Rifle Division on 21 May 1936. The division formed part of the 35th Army of the Maritime Group of Forces in the Far East in May 1945. In August 1945 the division, as a part of 1st Far East Front, participated in the Soviet invasion of Manchuria. On 9 August 1945 the division began operations as part of 35th Army, advancing 12 kilometers, having forced the Songacha River in northern Heilongjiang. The division fought on the Ussuri River at Khotunsky (Хотунского), Mishan, Border (Пограничного), and Duninsky (Дунинского) fortified districts, capturing the cities of Mishan, Jilin, Jantszy, and Harbin. For its valour in combat and courage on 19 September 1945 the 66th Rifle Division was awarded the Order of Kutuzov, Second Degree. Three Hero of the Soviet Union medals, 1266 awards, and 2838 medals were given to the division's personnel. Postwar On 29 November 1945 it was reorganised as the 2nd Tank Division, but was renamed again in 1957 as the 32nd Tank Division and in 1965 as the 66th Tank Division. On 30 March 1970 the division became the 277th Motor Rifle Division.Feskov 2013, p. 589 In May 1981 the division headquarters was relocated to Sergeyevka. On 1 June 1990 the 277th Motor Rifle Division was reorganised as the 127th Machine Gun Artillery Division. The 702nd Motor Rifle Regiment was disbanded and replaced by the 114th Machine-Gun Artillery Regiment.Feskov 2013, p. 590 It incorporated the 114th and 130th Machine Gun Artillery Regiments, the 314th Motor Rifle Regiment, 218th Tank Regiment, 872nd Artillery Regiment, and 1172nd Anti-Aircraft Rocket Regiment. In mid-2008 the division, under a new commander, Sergey Ryzhkov, replaced some of its former cadre units with higher-readiness units.http://www.soldat.ru/forum/?gb=3&id=61960, 7 April 2008 A regiment arrived from Sergeevka and two regiments of constant readiness from Kamen-Rybolov (438th Motor Rifle Regiment?) on the western shore of Khanka Lake, and Ussuriysk (the 231st Motor Rifle Regiment). These changes effectively made the division a motor rifle formation though its designation was still that of a static defence formation. In 2009, as part of the Russian Ground Forces' transition to brigades, the division appears to have been reorganised as the 59th Separate Motor Rifle Brigade at Sergeevka from the main body of the division, equipped with BMPs, and the 60th Separate Motor Rifle Brigade at Lipovtsy, Primorsky Krai from the 218th Tank Regiment of the division, also equipped with BMPs.specnaz.pbworks.com, accessed October 2009 127th Motorized Rifle Division (2018) According to a Krasnaya Zvezda article, the division was reformed by 1 December 2018 from the 59th and another brigade and began combat training in March 2019. References Citations Bibliography * *Michael Holm, http://www.ww2.dk/new/army/td/2td.htm Category:Infantry divisions of Russia Category:Military units and formations established in 2018